A Pokémon and Harry Potter Story
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: The Order of the Phoenix is seeking for the missing Boy-Who-Lived. They find him, but he's not the Harry Potter they believed he'd be. For one, he's a Pokémon Trainer in the Hoenn Region, about to win the finals in the Ever Grande Conference.
1. Chapter 1

**A Pokémon and Harry Potter Story**

**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling has supreme ownership of the **Harry Potter** franchise as the creator and writer, with the companies that published the seven books all around the world, and Warner Bros. for our movie adaptations. The Pokémon Company, Nintendo, Creatures Inc., and GAME FREAK Inc. has the rights and ownership to the **Pokémon** (Pocket Monsters) video games, as well as its overarching franchise based on them composed of an animation, a card game, numerous manga and many other media. All I own is this idea of a story.

**Author's Note:** This story ORIGINALLY was destined to be linked into The Storybook of Hogwarts, but the story is close to 10,000 words total (maybe more when it's finished) so I decided to rip it out and paste it into its separate upload. This story is pretty much a oneshot turned into multiple chapters with a slight plot... it's also primarily a lemony story due to the M rating it's tagged, but the "meat" of the story is a full-blown story of a six on six Pokémon Battle in the Hoenn League's Ever Grande Conference.

**Special Note:** Originally this story was to contain adult themes of a lemony nature but ever since the June 2012 Lemon Purge, I had censored all "lemon content" with friendly versions and moved all uncensored/uncut content to AdultFanFiction's website.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

He has been missing for years, and his disappearance had begun on the night Voldemort attacked, killed the Potters, but somehow failed to kill their orphaned son. But in only twenty-four hours since the boy was left at the Dursleys, and Sirius had chased, and captured Peter Pettigrew for betraying the family, Harry Potter vanished. Just like that. A baby who survived the Killing Curse (and thus became the Boy-Who-Lived) disappeared. What no one knew was what really happened: the cold infant body of Harry was discovered by Vernon on that morning, twelve hours after Dumbledore set the baby on the residence. The family freaked. Having an abnormal fear of magic (Petunia more on jealousy because of her sister having it and not her, and Vernon because he once had a bad experience with it in his youth; he never recalled but he always ever since held such disdain for anything remotely connected to the supernatural), they simply got rid of the baby's body, dumping it into a trash bag, taped it up, then dump it into a second bag before getting rid of it, and then fled the country in fear of the FREAKS returning one day.

What no one knew was Harry, when he froze to death, let off a bit of magic. Its spiritual energy wavered out not just across the country, but a bit of it entered into different realms. Here, he was saved. His dead soul was captured by a caring spirit in the form of Arceus. Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon, felt sympathy for the human soul that it sensed in his domain and took it from the world he temporarily entered, and had it reborn in the Pokémon World, becoming the son of a woman who shared the same name as his old world. And thus, the disappearance of Harry Potter was all wizards and witches of Europe spoke about, until one day, Dumbledore finally found an ancient spell that borderline broke several laws of magic. But it was worth it. Voldemort was reborn, and terrorizing the Wizarding World because Harry Potter was dead. Neville Longbottom couldn't fight Voldemort because he was killed for his blood – tricked and forced into the Tri-Wizard Tournament which ultimately had him resurrected – and the only thing Dumbledore could see working in his mind was finding Harry Potter, if he was still alive somewhere...

The attempt used the following for this spell-like ritual: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The ritual-like wax candles, incense burning, and various drawn chalk lines to form the runes needed for this attempt would shine, and then the spell would finally track what they were looking for. But what Dumbledore didn't know was that it searches not JUST their world. It was a reason WHY it was a spell that broke several laws of magic in the Wizarding World. They were searching for Harry Potter. They SHOULD have been more specific on WHAT Harry Potter they wanted...

...

...

...

...

...

Harry J. Potter, often referred by the nickname Black by his best friends Hilbert and Hilda White (his next door neighbors in his hometown of Nuvema, Unova), always wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer, just like the White siblings. He only had his mother Lillian as a role model because his father James was a dead-beat and had left him and mom when he was only four years old. But Harry never let this keep him down. It was one of the reasons he, Hilda, and Hilbert (along with Cheren and Bianca in an extent) had such a close friendship (no fathers). His second close friendship was a Pokémon that he met one day when he got lost in the woods, a very rare-colored Buneary.

Harry was the first to go on his Pokémon Journey before Hilda and Hilbert at the age of 14. Like always, he explored Unova first like any trainer like him, with Buneary, nicknamed Aerith. Along the way, he met a girl younger than him by the name of Iris, who wanted to become a Master Dragon Trainer. She tagged along once and awhile, before officially joining him on his adventure when he won his Trio Badge from Cilan and his two brothers in Striaton City's Gym. Cilan then joined up, wanting to travel as well. Harry, Cilan, and Iris had many great adventures as they traveled for the year, meeting many different Pokémon, new friends, and some of Professor Juniper's friends.

Harry made it to the Unova League, battled through to the best of his ability, but he didn't make it to the top. He got honor rewards for making it that far into the top three, granted Third Place. But he didn't let it put him down. He only vowed to grow stronger, and develop deeper bonds with all of his Pokémon, building larger trusts, and to protect them like they would protect him. It was here, in two weeks traveling home, they parted ways. Iris, whom he developed a sibling relationship with throughout his Unova adventure, left to go on her own with her Axew; to train and realize her dream of being a Dragon Master and have her Axew evolve to the highest tier of its species. And Cilan returned home when they parted ways upon arriving to Striaton City.

A month later, Hilda and Hilbert, along with Cheren and Bianca, began their Pokémon Journey at the same time Harry took a ship and sailed away to the Hoenn Region...

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Night befell the location of the Hoenn League's location, Ever Grande City, Hoenn. Except for those who lived in the city naturally, and the Noctowls of the night life, many others are asleep in their own homes or in hotel rooms scattered in the city or at the Ever Grande Pokémon Center. In one such hotel, in the rooftop suite's bedroom laid a couple in the bed, with all privacy curtains drawn on the one wall that was made of glass. One was a male human in his teen years, and the other was a voluptuous figured bunny, a Pokémon commonly known as Lopunny (the evolved form of Buneary when raised with great happiness). The teen was just one of the two trainers that had made it to the Final Rounds of the Hoenn League's Ever Grande Conference after a year of a solo journey conquering all Hoenn had to offer on his way to its Pokémon League, and battling through all of his other opponents in the tournament (those that reached the top 32).

If people knew what had occurred here in private, police would be beating him up whilst arresting him. Aside those in the "forbidden underground rings" of Human and Pokémon love, they've kept this secret. Only the young teenager's own Pokémon have knowledge of this (and it's his other two female Pokémon that sometimes get jealous Aerith's so personally close to their master).

"Oh, Arceus... that was so good..."

"I can feel your warmth in me." She was blushing, wiggling her furry bum gently. She sounded so cute.

Yes, she can reply in human speech, and it always gathers great reaction when people meet a human-speaking Pokémon.

"You're always so good, so warm, and nice to plow silly..."

Aerith giggled, and cuddles. Harry holds her close.

"Aerith... I want to spook everybody tomorrow when we reach the top. I've used you a couple of times but you spoke in your native tongue... I wanna make everyone stare seeing a talking Pokémon. Wanna help?"

She stares, before smiling. "Anything for you, Harry," she replies, before leaning up to kiss her master.

Eventually the kisses would lead to another round of burning passionate love making... Part of the reason Aerith evolved was the happiness she shared with Harry, as well as the love on the few times they could be alone without Iris and Cilan seeing them doing the forbidden acts...

In another dimension, a certain Alpha Pokémon felt a disturbance break the border with foreign magical energies not native to the world. This got him to investigate.

In a forest on the island where the Hoenn League was held, a certain group of magical humans found themselves in a different world.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

The morning had arrived and everyone was awake. Many people burned the morning hours off until finally the event people wanted to see came, and everybody crowded the main stadium in Ever Grande City. Fireworks went off, blasting loudly with a daylight display. Cameras, television reporters from all over Hoenn and other places around the world were here for this unique event. A small group of adults were there, dressed in somewhat odd clothing, but most people dismissed them as either monks or mediums. After all, no one knew who the Order of the Phoenix was.

The group walking down the street following the rest of the crowds was the Order of the Phoenix. Ever since using that powerful spell ritual they used in hopes of finally pinpointing the Boy-Who-Lived, instead of showing memories, it opened a portal. After selecting the group most suitable before entering the portal, they left Grimmauld Place, leaving behind the rest of the Order and Molly to watch the children. The portal teleported them bringing them to wherever Harry Potter was... The Boy-Who-Lived was not on Earth; he was in a different world or alternate universe altogether.

And thus, here they were: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, and Hestia Jones.

"How are we going to find my godson in all of this chaos?" Sirius spoke to Dumbledore.

Because of something important of interest happening in this world, they all decided to blend in as to not bring up suspicions by this world's police (last night was a near-call had Dumbledore not use the Obliviation Charm and they hid in the nearby forests). They all also learned not to mess around with the strange creatures that seemed to flow about freely in this world (Snape got a cloud of Stun Spore by a wild Butterfree after he hit it with a rock when it stole his spare muggle candy bar, and only with Minerva's bit of healing knowledge un-paralyzed the man from the yellow dust).

"Don't worry Sirius. Those papers reported he was at this grand stadium up ahead. We'll simply find him and speak with him quietly. Don't fear."

The portal would last until they all returned back home and he had the only item that the old man chose to use as a key marker; as to not lose the portal or get them all stranded in this world... For some reason, Sirius AND Remus felt something else was going to happen than what Dumbledore planned on how to recover James and Lily's missing son.

Inside the stadium two teenagers stand on opposite ends of a mixed battlefield. The battlefield between them was a mix of rock and grass, and all around, the stadium was filled with various people from the city, out of town, country, and even trainers who were in the tournament stayed behind to see this final match. As the Order moved into the open stadium, they stopped when the noticed a very large muggle telly screen displaying a type of scoreboard. The picture on the green half of the screen's display was what caught their attention.

"AND WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THIS SPECIAL FINAL MATCH HERE AT EVER GRANDE CITY! TODAY, WE SHALL CROWN THIS YEAR'S WINNER OF THE EVER GRANDE CONFERENCE!" shouted a voice that sounded like the voice was using a Sonorous.

The announcer's voice whipped the filled stands into a frenzy of cheers whistles, and applause. It was quite deafening to the Order.

"OVER ON THE RED PLATFORM, HE IS FROM BLUEFINLAND TOWN, JOHTO... DANTE EDOGAWA!"

The monitor changes to a camera shot of Dante on the red platform. He was a young man who looked to be eighteen years of age. He has shocking white hair with short locks transiting into medium locks along the sides and back, purple eyes with the left side of his face partially blocked by a portion of hair grown long. He wore standard brown pants, a black loose t-shirt and a two-tone blue and white jacket with torn-off sleeves.

"AND IN THE GREEN PLATFORM, FROM NUVEMA TOWN, UNOVA... HARRY POTTER!"

The screen flipped from Dante to Harry's camera view, showing off the fifteen near sixteen year old teenager who stood with confidence in his eyes at a height of five foot ten. His dark hair was long in some places, with that unruly wild style that would never be tamed completely by a comb or a brush. Hidden under those fringes, was a lightning bolt-like facial scar on the rightmost temple of his forehead. His eyes were an interesting shade of green, almost like real uncut pieces of an emerald gemstone. He wore gray pants with four various zipper pockets on the pant legs, the right side holding a type of denim-type loop. A short silver chain is connected by that loop and to the belt loop above it, hanging almost limply.

"THIS IS THE FINAL MATCH OF THE EVER GRANDE CONFERENCE. WHOEVER WINS THIS FINAL BATTLE SHALL BE DECLARED THE WINNER OF THE HOENN LEAGUE'S EVER GRANDE CONFERENCE TOURNAMENT!"

Some in the Order stared at the image displayed of the boy on the giant muggle telly screen. Sirius and Remus were quiet amazed at how the lad looked. But what was going on in this tournament that had the muggles around them so whipped up into a frenzied excitement. Sirius was reminded of how bad people got at annual Quiddich World Cups.

The referee steps forth on the north direction platform by the central divide of the arena's battlefield. "This is the Final Match of the Ever Grande Conference," he announces, wearing a wire so everybody can hear him, "The rules are simple: Each trainer will utilize his full Pokémon Team. This is a six-on-six battle, with no substitutions allowed for this match. We will invest in a thirty minute break for the first trainer to have three of his Pokémon knocked out. The winner who survives this match will be declared the winner. Now, gentlemen, choose your Pokémon."

Harry smiles, as he takes out the Pokéball of his choice. "Let's go, Axl!" Harry shouts as he throws the Pokéball forth. It snaps open with a dazzling display of light spilling forth as the force pushes the ball to Harry, who snags it out of the air. The Pokémon released was his Blaziken, a humanoid bipedal chicken with the power of fire.

"Blaze!" it shouts, pumped up for action.

"What kind of creature is that?" Moody muttered, his swirling electric blue eye targeting the monster that came out of that red and white ball.

"AND HARRY SELECTS HIS FIRST POKÉMON, BLAZIKEN. WHAT WILL DANTE USE?"

"Well... a Blaziken, nice. However... time to meet a REAL flyer! Salamence, come forth and spread your wings of power!"

In a beam of light from the Pokéball, the Salamence spreads his wings and lets out a challenging roar. Many in the audience were in awe of the dragon that emerged. Axl simply clenches his clawed hands not afraid of the dragon's intimidating stare.

"AND IT'S A DRAGON POKÉMON VERSUS A FIRE/FIGHTING POKÉMON. THIS SHALL PROVE TO BE A VERY INTERESTING MATCH, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN."

_Wow, a Dragon Pokémon right off the bat... well, this should be fun for Axl. _"Axl, ready to fight?"

Axl gives Harry a thumbs-up without looking away from his opponent.

"Very well... both Pokémon have been chosen, so let the Final Match of the Ever Grande Conference begin!" the referee shouts.

"Use Dragon Breath, Salamence!"

"Axl counter with your own flames!"

Both blue and reddish orange collide in the center at equal power, eventually causing an explosion. But Salamence took advantage of the temporary smoke screen to fire a non-commanded Dragon Breath. Axl however was smart, rolling to the side to dodge it. It kicks back with its powerful leg muscles to shoot into the air flying back to dodge its sudden Take Down attack.

"Blaze!" it shouts as its flames from the wrists ignite again. Pulling his own body into a fast spin, Axl starts channeling the flames; eventually forming a ring of flames before with another shout launches that ring of fire at Salamence.

Many trainers in the audience shout in surprise seeing a Blaziken perform a Flame Wheel attack. Even Dante was shocked, as Salamence was hit by the Flame Wheel. While it was a Dragon-type most fire attacks wouldn't do much against his Salamence, but still with how he saw his dragon Pokémon wincing at the attack, he grimaced at the thought of Harry's Blaziken being a very strong Pokémon. Then he spotted something he didn't wish to see happen. Somehow, Salamence got a burn mark where the attack hit.

"Still believe I'm not worth a challenge? Axl!"

"How? Just what is all of this?" Minerva mutters to Albus.

"You never have seen Pokémon before?" spoke up a rotund-looking man, finishing off his third hotdog.

"Poe-kee-mon?" Dumbledore said, the word sounding foreign on his tongue.

The man looks at the weirdo-dressed people, before shaking his head.

"I see, you must be one of those folks whom stray away from Pokémon use. This your first time seeing a Pokémon Battle, eh? Let me fill you in incase you're one of those folks that live in some isolated community. There are as far as the world knows a total of six hundred plus Pokémon in the world, and everyday researchers and professors who study in the field of Pokémon are only discovering even more species that exist in the world. My Excadrill is one of many Pokémon from Unova, even though I'm from Sinnoh."

"Excadrill," the bipedal-looking creature said. To the wizards and witches, it looked like a dangerous monster because part of a carapace-like thing over the top of its mole-like face was drill-shaped, same for the paws.

As this chat went on, Salamence and Axl have been trading blows back and forth.

"Axl! Use it now!"

"Blaziken!" it roars as Salamence rushed in, snapping his head forward with a commanded Crunch attack. But he ducks to the side. With a spring in his feet, he performed a spiraling rising uppercut, flames trailing his path. The dragon was knocked back. Axl charges in with several punches before snapping a Double Kick attack, interconnecting with a Rolling Kick, ending with a somersault-like kick nailing the jaw of the dragon.

"WOW! I NEVER SEEN SUCH FIGHTING MOVES IN A BLAZIKEN BEFORE!" the commentator shouted, drawing the Order's attention back to the match.

"Axl! Use the special move we trained in!"

Axl started charging up power into his body, combusting with an aura of flames to surround his body.

"Piercing Fang!"

"BLAZE!"

Axl takes a running charge before leaping into the air and spins. The flames soon twist like a drill, and he literally flies across the field.

"Salamence! Draco Meteor!"

Salamence roars, charging up a powerful aura before the energy's expelled in a powerful blast of purple energy traced with beams of white. Both attacks collide in the middle, and everybody screams as a powerful explosion rings out, damaging the field somewhat with a powerful cloud of dust and debris. Thrown back, Axl grunts as he tries to get up. It had hurt very much.

"Axl!" Harry shouted out, worried for his pal.

"Hyper Beam!"

Salamence roars, before firing the attack from its mouth, striking Blaziken when it was still recovering. Blaziken crashed further into the ground, before hitting a nearby boulder.

"Blaziken is unable to battle. Green Corner, chose your next Pokémon," the ref calls, seeing it was knocked out.

"WELL FOLKS, LOOKS LIKE HARRY IS THE FIRST ONE TO LOSE A POKÉMON, DESPITE THE STRONG OFFENSE HIS BLAZIKEN PUT UP."

"Well, I never expected Salamence to be able to use Draco Meteor. I'm not upset but he did the best he could," Harry said as he recalls his fainted Pokémon.

"I'm amazed myself, Harry. Your Blaziken knowing Flame Wheel... and then that shocker move, Piercing Drill?"

Harry just places the ball away, withdrawing another ball from his belt. It was his treasured Cherish Ball, holding his most favorite Pokémon.

_Time to surprise the entire world!_

With a smile, he flips it up and down twice, before throwing it forward with a slight curve.

"Stun them with your beauty, Aerith!"

In a blaze of light and the transition of glittering sparkles to scatter all about, Harry's second Pokémon emerged, stunning and wowing the crowd as she performed a ballerina's graceful spin.

"OH WOW! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS APPEARS TO BE THE VERY RARE LOPUNNY HARRY POTTER OWNS!" the announcer shouts.

Indeed, Harry's Pokémon was rare because the areas of where a Lopunny's fur is normally cream-colored were instead a shade of warm light pink, and her normally darker areas of fur were a lighter chocolate color, with a very light tinge of pink to it. Her eyes instead of pink are the brightest of teal green. While it seems to scream fashion sense, Aerith is wearing a short tailored jacket in a dark pink color, and a multi-colored jeweled bracelet around the right wrist area. This was also the same Lopunny whom Harry had relations with last night (not that anybody but his other Pokémon knows).

"Master Harry, is it my turn to fight now?"

Many jaws dropped hearing this Lopunny speak in a voice that, to some younger guys around in the audience, gives inexplicable hard-ons. Perverts...

"Yeah, it's your turn now, Aerith," Harry replied, ignoring how he stunned the audience.

She turns around and gives a heart-melting smile. "I understand being put in the Pokéball to surprise everybody but win or lose; I want to remain out of it except for official reasons."

Harry laughs. "Sure thing, Aerith."

The guy with his Salamence (which was also been staring at the odd-colored bunny), pointed at the Lopunny.

"It can talk?"

Of course, this was said the exact moment the announcer muttered the same sentence. Aerith simply pulled up a cutie pose, hands clasps behind her back and was a bit bouncy on her feet. "Why? You don't find my voice cute?" The way she tilted her head, made fanboys of Lopunny gain hearts in their eyes (much to the annoyance of some of their wives, or girlfriends). Harry just snickered. His Aerith had that kind of effect on people whether human or Pokémon.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now... or cute bunny girl, that is," he says, "and yes she can speak. She's been able to talk ever since she was a Buneary. She IS, after all, my starter. And before that, someone I befriended and was my protector when I was a little five year old boy."

"A Sinnoh Pokémon in Unova?"

"I got lost in some back woods of my town back in Unova, on a day that the rain came and fell hard. Rarely will you find Pokémon from Kanto, Sinnoh, Johto, and even Hoenn in Unova, aside exotic trainers and occasional water life swimming through Unova waters."

"You see, he wandered off too far and he ended up missing. Scared the entire town as they looked for him... And I found him in a cave, crying and alone." Aerith gazes back to her master, and secretly her lover. "I was a lucky egg-born with my mother who died from being badly poisoned by a callous Poison Trainer. I returned to the cave that mother made her home... and that's where I found him, shivering and wet from the rain storm that occurred on that night. They eventually found him, and with him I too was found trying to keep him warm."

"When I became a trainer, she wanted to be my first Pokémon, so I accepted. I dominated the Unova Region, although I only made it into Third Place at the Unova League. Here today, our hard work paid off battling through the Gym Leaders of Hoenn, random trainers, the blood and the sweat poured in making it here to the top, with the team that I have captured on my travels through Hoenn."

The older teen smiled.

"Nice story. I can see your determination, Harry. And I can also see just how closely bonded the two of you are. However, I won't go away lightly without a hard-earned fight. If you truly desire to be number one in Hoenn, you have to defeat me and MY Pokémon Team!"

"I know... I want you to give me everything you got, Dante!" Harry exclaims.

The silver-haired teen grins. "My pleasure, Harry! Salamence, use Dragon Breath!"

"Aerith! Counter it and show them your love and determination!" Salamence, having used that short period of inactivity to recover from the Hyper Beam, exhales streams of bluish fire in a heavy torrent, but Aerith speedily moved with a non-commanded Agility attack, "Match it with our strengthen bonds! Focus Blast!"

She leaps, as Dante ordered to it lunge forward with bites and scratches. Aerith slides under the dragon when it sweeps forward using the wings to claw, before springing high. Twisting her entire body around, she channels a powerful sphere of energy. With a shout, she fires the ball forward striking Salamence in the face when it turned at the last moment.

"Dragon Rush her!"

"Giga Impact!"

She glowed before a powerful energy burst propels her towards the dragon. Both collide hard, but Aerith was the victor of this meeting, blasting Salamence off course in the air. He barely avoids a crash into some large boulders. Aerith flips upright and lands on a nearby tree on the grassier area of the field.

"Salamence! Attack fast! Dragon Rush!"

The bluish dragon roars and takes into the air before a gust of wind propels him forward, ready to knock that annoying bunny girl off her high Ponyta. But Harry and Aerith planned for anything to happen.

"Aerith! Strength attack!"

She cracks her knuckles, before clenching her paws. At the right moment, she charges with a powerful kick. Salamence was knocked aside, shocking Dante. She sprints to a nearby boulder and picks it up, and with a yell throws the boulder like it was a wrecking ball. Crash! Many cry out in sympathetic pain. The dragon roars angrily, taking flight before rushing her, jaws ready to crush.

"Aerith! Jump as high as you can, and Hyper Beam the ground!"

Dante blinks. But Aerith trusted Harry. With all her leg power, she leaps as high as she could into the air, before ala Dragon Ball Z style, she thrusts her cupped paws down and unleashes a powerful attack. To some trainers, and the more serious, they saw it as a wasted move, as the attack did nothing more than boost her high to evade the attack as Salamence was still aloft with his powerful wings.

"You can do it Aerith! Prove everybody wrong here today!" Harry shouted to her.

"Salamence, Dragon Rush again! Knock her down!"

It turns around and speeds forward, ready to bash her into the ground. A crackle of electricity races along her body. Dante was the first to notice it. Harry grins. Aerith lets out a loud cry, as the aura bathes her body briefly before unleashing forward in the form of a powerful Thunder attack, stunning the audience. Direct hit into Salamence, as she braces afterward for impact by the shocked Pokémon. Gasps rang out as a cloud of smoke erupts from point of crash impact.

"But how... Hyper Beam leaves your Pokémon in a period of exhaustion after use..."

Harry smiles softly.

"That's why Aerith and I are strong... as is my entire team. We'll break boundaries no ordinary people would ever achieve because they fail to."

When the smoke cleared, Aerith was still standing but it was noted she was tired, hurt by the collision, and holding the dragon off by keeping it away from snapping its jaws firmly with Strength. Salamence was still in it unfortunately because Dragon-types were hailed as the strongest types. But part-Flying still gives him that slight disadvantage from the near point-blank Thunder. Coupled with having to battle and enduring the burning sensation from the earlier Flame Wheel by Axl and the damage build up by said Pokémon, Salamence was in trouble.

"Hyper Beam again!" Dante orders.

Aerith pushes Salamence's snapping head back and without a command being issued, she lashes out with a somersault-styled kick, striking it's under jaw. Because of the kick, it prematurely fires the attack and it harmlessly shoots high into the air. With a leap once the attack fully was unleashed, Aerith attacks with Jump Kick stunning it.

"Now Aerith!"

Aerith glowed brightly with a white aura before she shot into the air, and then shoots down like a meteor impacting the dragon. Boom! Salamence was hit hard by the Giga Impact, and... Salamence was knocked out. Everybody in the arena cheers, but before the ref could raise the flag in round victory for Harry, Aerith collapsed.

"OH NO FOLKS, IT LOOKS LIKE BOTH POKÉMON COULD BE OUT," said the ringside commentator.

Harry leaps over the railing, and rushed across the field to Aerith.

"Sorry Harry... I overdid it again... I'm out for this match as well."

"You did well, Aerith," he whispers, hugging her. Turning to the referee, he says, "Ref! Aerith can't continue anymore... she dangerously taxed her energy levels and I will not let her seriously injure herself any further."

The stripe wearing man nods. "Very well, Mr. Potter... Lopunny AND Salamence are unable to continue the round! Both of you choose your next Pokémon."

"AND I WAS CORRECT! THAT LOPUNNY SEEMS TO BE A VERY STRONG POKÉMON TO DO SOME OF THOSE IMPOSSIBLE THINGS AGAINST A DRAGON... BUT WHILE DANTE IS DOWN BY ONE POKÉMON, HARRY IS DOWN BY TWO."

* * *

**Interested? I originally planned for an oneshot, but then decided to split the chapters up. I just had to find a way to properly separate them. You may have also noticed that Harry's previous traveling companions were Cilan and Iris, like in the Pokémon Black and White anime arcs. Yeah, I'm using parts of that anime, but replace Ash and Pikachu with Harry and Aerith.**

**Some of these Pokémon come from my actual collection off my games I own in real life. I only add some extra attacks following the concept in anime Pokémon aren't restricted to only four moves like in the Games. Those that are underlined are the actual moves that specific Pokémon** (which I have in collection) **owns. Asterisk indicates a Shiny Pokémon I got the chance to encounter in its pre-evolution form.**

**Pokémon** (Nickname/Gender)**:** Blaziken / Axl (Male)  
**Abilities** (Hidden)**:** Blaze / Speed Boost  
**Moves:** Double Kick, Flame Wheel, Aerial Ace, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Agility, Thunder Punch, Fire Blast

**Pokémon** (Nickname/Gender)**:** Lopunny* / Aerith (Female)  
**Abilities** (Hidden)**:** Cute Charm / Limber  
**Moves:** Thunder, Focus Blast, Jump Kick, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Agility, Strength

**More will be revealed on Harry's team as the battle continues. And yes, my Blaziken DOES know Flame Wheel. It certainly surprises some of my friends when we do Link Battles.** :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A Pokémon and Harry Potter Story**

**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling has supreme ownership of the **Harry Potter** franchise as the creator and writer, with the companies that published the seven books all around the world, and Warner Bros. for our movie adaptations. The Pokémon Company, Nintendo, Creatures Inc., and GAME FREAK Inc. has the rights and ownership to the **Pokémon** (Pocket Monsters) video games, as well as its overarching franchise based on them composed of an animation, a card game, numerous manga and many other media. All I own is this idea of a story.

**Author's Note:** I returned to this after finding it buried under other documents of started and dusted plots, random oneshots that may never see the light of cyberlight day, among other crap. I might as well update this since I pretty much was one sentence away from complete of this chapter. So... enjoy (I hope).

**Special Note:** Originally this story was to contain adult themes of a lemony nature but ever since the June 2012 Lemon Purge, I had censored all "lemon content" with friendly versions and moved all uncensored/uncut content to AdultFanFiction's website.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Harry picks Aerith up bridal style and carried her off the arena while Dante simply recalls his Pokémon into its ball.

"Your jacket's got a rip," Harry noted.

She smacks him in the chest lightly.

"You're down two, while his dragon's been taken out thanks to mine and Axl's combined attack damage. Who's next," and she purrs this in a throaty whisper in his ear, "master?"

He tries hard not to blush.

"Grab Tifa," he tells her, stopping.

She moves her paw down, grabbing Tifa's ball before enlarging it. Turning around so both trainer and bunny faced Dante, Aerith throws the Pokéball. In a blast of light, a tall Pokémon appeared as the ball returns on the rebound and she caught it.

Its head is small in size and has small, triangle shaped ears. Its forehead has a purple spot adorning it as well as a yellow one on its snout. It possesses a pair of long, yellow tipped whiskers which have split ends. Its arms are almost completely covered by a large amount of fur that is tipped in purple and split at the end, looking like it could be used as a type of battle whip. Its torso has one purple ring of fur around its midsection. It also has purple fur on the bottom section of the torso, which resembles pants, and its bottom paws are clawed. It has a long, skinny tail that, like its paw fur, is tipped purple and split at its end.

"Mienshao," the amethyst-eyed creature firmly grunts arms crossed with that wicked smile on its lips.

Harry climbs the steps, and gently sets Aerith in a sitting position whilst taking back Tifa's Pokéball from his pink-tipped bunny girl.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Dante questioned.

"Tifa here is a Unova-specific Pokémon. Allow me to explain to everybody watching right now. Mienshao is the Martial Arts Pokémon, and the evolved form of Mienfoo. It wields the fur on its arms like a whip, and its arm attacks come with such rapidity that they cannot even be seen. Tifa here is the definite form of Martial Arts, and could very well take on Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Hitmontop simultaneously. She is purely a Fighting-type Pokémon, although even against Pokémon whom have type advantages against her, she's got a strong battle spirit inside her and will fight until she's knocked out cold."

Tifa flashes a toothy smile this time.

"Now, as you are from Johto, Dante, you never met anybody who has a Unova-region Pokémon in his or her team. This is the first I've used her since this entire tournament began. I've kept her secret for long... but now it's time to utilize her power to win this."

Dante was amazed by the Pokémon. He had to give Harry a bit of credit bringing out a Pokémon that many in Hoenn may never have heard of before. He skips one ball, and grabs the third one, enlarging the Great Ball.

"Go Sandslash!"

The spiny Pokémon appears on the field, swiping the air with its claws.

"Sand! Sandslash!" it said, in a challenge to the Pokémon before it.

Tifa simply slides her body into a unique taijutsu form, ready for attack.

"Pin Missile!"

Sandslash jumps into the air before curling into a spiny ball, glowing. Spinning his body fast, white glowing needles are launched in a spread.

"Dodge it!"

Tifa moved back and forth, weaving in-between the needles.

"Interesting move there, Dante. Normally Sandslash wouldn't be able to learn it."

"Yeah. But I trained him and trained him until he was capable of pulling it off. Attack with Poison Sting!"

The ground Pokémon once again spun rapidly, but this time purple needles are launched.

"Tifa, counter it with your swift strikes!"

And she started weaving in and through each Poison Sting attack, but was quickly closing the distance. When she got close enough, she lashes out with her sleeve-like arms, and Sandslash had to move to avoid it, but another sprint and a powerful strike struck it in the face stunning it. Here, she lashes out with various punches followed by a hard kick to the torso. Finally, she somersault kicks it, her foot hitting its underside of the jaw. Sandslash staggers back, dazed.

"See, Dante? Tifa is much styled in various attacks, and is capable of thinking outside the box. I've taught her some forms and styles when it comes to unarmed combat. For example, Tifa, use that Capoeira Style I taught you!"

"Capoeira? Sandslash! Slash away quick!"

Harry felt a paw on him and turns to face Aerith who was standing up on her two feet.

"You okay Aerith?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied. "Kick his ass."

Harry laughed, facing the field again as Tifa was evading Sandslash's attacks. And when one strike looks like it would connect, she weaves through and lashes out with a well-aimed kick. In a sense, she was almost dancing in and out from the enemy's own attacks and striking when the opportunity presents. Tifa smiles sneakily, leaping high into the air to avoid the frustrated Pokémon's charge from behind as she brought her hands together. Once again surprising everybody, the Martial Arts Pokémon charged up a ball of aura, and attacks with Aura Sphere. And she did all of this without the order of her master. The attack connects.

"That... that was..."

"Yup. Aura," Harry replied, "the same type of energy used by a fully-evolved Lucario. And she can do more than just attack with Aura Sphere. Show them Tifa! Use Bone Rush!"

"Bone Rush? But how?" Dante exclaimed.

Sandslash backs away when Tifa with such speed dashes at him, swiping of all things a fully formed bone made out of solid aura energy. But on an ill-timed jump, Tifa swung and smashed the aura weapon against its underside.

"Force Palm!"

And with a last strike on the head, Tifa dissolves the weapon only to immediately lash upward with a palm strike. A bright light green force of energy expels from Tifa's hand, directly blasting into the Sandslash and making to fly across the air. Tifa thrusts her other palm forward, and fires a second Force Palm, again directly hitting the enemy Pokémon.

"Sandslash!" Dante yelled, as his Pokémon crashed towards the ground.

Dante's Sandslash shakily got up, but collapsed back to one knee.

"Once again, Tifa!" Harry commands. "Use the Double Combo we perfected!"

"Mien!" She attacks again with Force Palm at long-range. The attack connects. Tifa then charges up another Aura Sphere, as Dante yells at his Pokémon to quickly dig underground. However, she threw her attack first, and it storms across the field. Boom!

The ref stares, before nodding upon seeing the Pokémon was knocked out cold by the attack. He raises the flag for Harry. "Sandslash is unable to battle! Green corner, select your next Pokémon!"

_Two on two... This next fight will determine if he loses his third, or I do,_ Harry thought, looking to Tifa. She appeared to be fine, and still able to fight. _If only they allowed subs this match..._

A red beam recalls his Sandslash, as Dante withdraws another ball from his waist.

"Mein!" she cries cheerfully, arms crossed and looking very smug.

"Fine... let's see her take on my-"

In a flash however, one of Dante's Pokémon suddenly exits its ball with a spreading helix of glittery stars. The form taking shape was long and slender, a light grassy green color with two stubby-looking legs, and long limbs with three dark pink ball-like ends.

"Sudo!"

Harry, Aerith, and Tifa blinked. "Huh? A Sudowoodo?" the teen mutters aloud.

"Sudowoodo! Why did you do that?" Dante exclaims.

"Sudowoodo!" it shouted again, wiggling its limbs.

Dante grunted. "Can't exchange... fine! Sudowoodo! Use Wood Hammer!"

The Imitation Pokémon's right arm glows a shimmering emerald before rushing in for a powerful swing. Tifa barely evades the strike.

"Tifa's a Fighting-type, while Sudowoodo is strictly Rock-type. That means I have the advantage in this. Tifa, it's time to go Jackie Chan on that Sudowoodo, let's go!"

She salutes, just as Dante orders his Pokémon to use Flail. She runs away from the wild arm swings of the Imitation Pokémon, rushing towards the nearby tree and swings around. Sudowoodo moves around at the other end but she was very swift on her feet. They did something close to a funny scenario of hide and see, before Sudowoodo moves around ready for attack. However she leapt into the trees, only to drop on the other side. Before Dante could warn him, she flips around the other side grabbing the trunk, smashing her feet against its back and knocking it forward. It manages to flip back up, and attacks with a swinging arm, but she ducks under and strikes it in the stomach doubling it over. With a shout, she springs upward with a powerful spinning uppercut. Staggering back, Sudowoodo wasn't able to recalibrate his senses as he was roughly grabbled by his limbs, monkey flipped, and then on the apex of the release Tifa channels a small Aura Sphere and pushed it into him, making it explode. While not as strong as a fully charged Aura Sphere, it still launched the rock-type Pokémon into a short flight and into one of the smaller boulders.

'Yeah! Go Tifa!" Aerith cheers.

"WOW! JUST LOOK AT THAT FOLKS, WHAT A SWIFT POKÉMON HARRY HAS!" says the commentator.

"Use Earthquake!"

Sudowoodo pops back onto his feet, and with a powerful stomp, splits the ground towards Tifa, who moves out of the way. The attack hits the tree, making it uproot and splinter. She moved fast, sprinting and moving towards one of the close-by boulders.

"Tifa, be careful!" Harry warns.

She moves on the boulder, before it attacks with a second Earthquake. She jumps and sprints away.

"Swift!" Harry orders.

"Mimic!" Dante counters fast.

Both Tifa and Sudowoodo (via Mimic) perform the Swift attack, as a cluster of energy stars strike in the center creating a plume of smoke.

"Charge up an Aura Sphere, quick!" Harry commands. She jumps high into the air, channeling the power again.

"Put the Smack Down on that Mienshao!"

Sudowoodo's top branch piece glows golden before a ball of the same color forms. With a cry, the attack is launched. The attack connects just as she launches a curving Aura Sphere, and was knocked right into the ground hard. Sudowoodo bends to the side, as the attack looks about to clip him, but it didn't and instead makes a boulder explode behind it.

"Oh no," Aerith whispers.

"Tifa!"

She grunted, getting up and glaring at the swaying Sudowoodo.

"Wood Hammer!"

She grunts as she springs away, but the second swing caught her, knocking her away with a pained cry and rolling along the ground.

"Strike with a beautiful Milotic Blow!"

"What!?" Dante yelled.

Tifa grins as she glows a shimmering blue, before lashing upward. Everyone shouted in shock, once again seeing something that shouldn't happen. And yet it had happened. Almost like an illusion, she looked like a graceful Milotic as a shade of the Tender Pokémon surrounds Tifa's form. Sudowoodo was hurt by the water-type attack as Sudowoodo is sent flying back, drenched. Tifa lands elegantly, poised in defense.

"How the hell is that possible? I never heard of a move like that!"

Harry smiled in response to Dante's exclamation. He did not give an explanation to it. Sometimes, it was better to hold some secrets.

"Tifa! Strike fast! Strike hard!"

"Mein!" she shouts, rushing in at Sudowoodo.

"Sudowoodo! Retaliate fast!"

The scene descended into an all-out brawl. Both Pokémon got in perfect hits against one another, while other times attacks got blocked. And in times where Sudowoodo would attempt to grapple and throw his opponent, Tifa was fast to reverse the holds.

"Remmy...?"

"Huh? What Sirius?"

Sirius was staring at the fight happening between the two creatures.

"What do you think of this... muggles controlling creatures with different powers?"

Remus sighs a bit. "Frightening, to tell the truth. It would be frightening if the Dark Lord ever discovered this world, or found out the monsters in this world can do just about anything our magic cannot do."

Sirius nodded to his words, finding some logic. It would be very scary of Voldemort enslaved one the strongest monsters in this world and used it to destroy the muggle world.

**_FANTASY VIEW_**

Muggles were screaming as they ran, before many of the fleeing muggles were struck down by Killing curses, black curses and hexes, and border-line curse magic. But the majority of the power came in the form of a tall bipedal-looking cat creature with a long tail, trailing blue flame-like energy from its strange paw-like knobs, and also flaring like an aurora off the eyes. It wore demonic-crafted armor in Slytherin colors. Behind this monster was Voldemort with a mad blood-thirsty smile. The muggle military would try to fire their weapons but blue energy surrounds all the bullets and rockets, and then flung back by an invisible force, mowing down the military in a second. Then it would create more invisible energy strikes to blow up cars, buildings, and the street; anything that stood in its destructive rampage was leveled down. And the Dark Lord's laugh was bone-chilling...

**_END FANTASY_**

Sirius shakes his head. Why did he picture the Dark Lord commanding a cat-like creature with long tail using powerful near-invisible blasts of energy to cause mass destruction in the muggle world? Back to the fight, the brawl was becoming one-sided now. She was moving quickly on her paws, using the fighting form of Jeet Kune Do. She flips over when Sudowoodo in a desperate attempt tries a bear hug trap, and turns around only to get struck by a point-blank Force Palm attack.

"No! Sudowoodo!"

Skidding on his small feet, Sudowoodo puts up a block as Tifa runs at him, but she flies overhead with a jump. Twisting her body mid-air, she fires a low-charged Aura Sphere. Landing, a Jump Kick takes him down.

"Tifa, use the move that's Chuck Norris approved!"

Tifa raises a glowing fist, and then smashes down. Sudowoodo was knocked out cold by the Rock Smash attack.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle!" the ref announced.

"NOW DANTE IS DOWN BY THREE POKÉMON! AND JUST LOOK AT THAT MIENSHAO, SUCH A POWERFUL SMALL POKÉMON SHE IS."

She flips off, allowing Dante to recall his fainted Pokémon off the field.

"This concludes the first half of the match. We shall now take a thirty minute break before resuming the battle," the referee says.

Tifa sprints back over to her master, where Harry waited for her.

"Use the move that's Chuck Norris approved?" Aerith repeats.

"What? He probably would approve of Rock Smash being Chuck Norris strength. Imagine Chuck Norris using Rock Smash."

She did, and her mind paints a scene of all of Chuck Norris' bad guys being skull caved by the Rock Smash, and he would look like a god doing so.

"... Whatever," she shrugs this off.

Harry smirked. "C'mon, let's go get some food."

Harry leaves the arena, as did Dante as the officials of the Hoenn League began to work on repairing the battlefield. Many people took this time to use the restrooms, or go buy snacks and drinks. Dumbledore got up, and the rest of the Order follows. They were going to confront Harry (who they expected to be older) during this time.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Five minutes later and Harry was enjoying a good meal of fries and cheeseburgers. Aerith simply ate a peach cobbler slice with a small side of ice cream, while Tifa just enjoyed a bottle of water and some Pokémon food Harry still had on him. Feeding his Pokémon during the break wasn't against the rules, but he was careful not to use any items that can heal his Pokémon. Of course there were security cameras around but Harry was not going to cheat in this tournament. He wanted to win!

And as they sat at the table and periodically looking to the nearby monitor displaying the time left until the match resumed, down the corridor was Remus and Sirius. They had split up so they would have better chances finding the Boy-Who-Lived, and to confront him peacefully without incident. Looking away from a poster displayed on a shop window, he stopped.

"There... I see him," Sirius said to Remus.

Down the corridor, they could make out amongst the busy crowds Harry with two of those furry creatures.

"Harry... he's grown..."

Sirius nodded softly, staring at their godson who was apparently one of those Pokémon Trainers mentioned ever since they all appeared in this world, thanks to that magic spell Dumbledore found after such extensive searching the past sixteen years.

Suddenly they felt something squeeze past their legs, and saw a green and black creature with tusks. It ran up to their godson sitting in the distance.

"Fraxure! Wait up!" the voice of a young teenage girl shouted, as a girl who looked to be thirteen ran around them. She had impressively long hair; both men wondered if she somehow had a lightweight charm on her long hair.

Harry blinked, before a cry of "Fraxure!" and he was jumped by a familiar Pokémon.

"Huh? Fraxure?" This Fraxure looked familiar...

"Harry!"

He looks, and them beams. Now he remembers. "Iris!"

She giggled, also jumping him for a hug. All three fell to the ground, as Aerith and Tifa watch in amusement. "Harry! So glad to see you!"

"You too Iris! So glad you made it here."

She smiles, before getting up off of him.

"Frax!"

Harry pets the Pokémon's head. "Nice to see you again, Fraxure."

"Sorry we're late but we had a spot of trouble getting here on time. How are you doing?"

He smiles as he gets back into his seat, and Iris joins him by his side. He admired Iris; she was like a little sister who he protected even though she was a tough Dragon-type trainer on her own. And Iris was grateful during his travel through Unova for the sibling relationship they shared.

"I'm doing fine. We're currently on a 30 minute break before the match resumes. I managed to knock out my opponent's Salamence, Sudowoodo, and Sandslash. Axl and Aerith are on my out list. Tifa's currently in rotation for the match."

"Ahh," she replies with a nod.

"So... you've grown up since I left Unova to travel Hoenn. Got a boyfriend, little sister?"

Iris blushed and elbows him. "Stop that, Harry."

"Harry! Iris!"

They look, and Harry grins. There was Cilan, along with Professor Juniper, Hilbert, Hilda, Bianca, Cheren, and his mother Lily.

Harry gets up to greet his mother with a hug.

"How are you son?" the woman with emerald eyes whispers to her son.

He was smiling. He did miss the embrace of his mother. "I'm doing fine, mom."

"Harry here used a Chuck Norris pun," Aerith spoke up.

Tifa snickered in reply.

"So I used to watch _Walker: Pokémon Ranger_ when I was a kid... sue me."

Lily just smiled at her son's antics.

"C'mon now, let's go outside and get some fresh air."

"Oh, and I would like to check out your Pokédex while we're together, okay Harry?" spoke the Professor.

"Sure thing, Professor."

As a group, they left (Harry made sure he and Aerith grab their take-out boxes that contained their food).

Blinking, Sirius and Remus break from their stupor and make the attempt to follow, but loud cries and the general chatter of hyperactive children came on through, blocking their path: A school full of children out with five different teachers leading them to the local PokéBurger restaurant. And by the time the natural blockade was gone, the crowds got thick and they lost sight of their godson with the strangers.

The rest of the Order had little luck finding the Boy-Who-Lived. All they know was he was in the arena. Why didn't they try using their wand's to search for him? Because of the muggles overcrowding the city... Severus Snape didn't have any trouble; he had bumped into them purely by accident and started trailing after the Potter boy from behind a short distance. He should have watched his cover.

"You there!" a voice called out, before he was bum-rushed by two Machoke.

"You looked awfully suspicious there, sir," Officer Jenny said, walking up as the man struggled against the two muscle-bounded creatures. Of course, they were Machoke, the evolved form of Machop. They were strong enough to hold Snape down.

"Let go of me you freaks," he growled, trying to break free.

Jenny's eyes narrowed, as she took on the man's overall appearance; shoddy dark clothes, black dress robe-like cloak, greasy hair and a big crooked-like nose, and a permanently-etched scowl that said "I hate children".

"Check his pockets for ID," she ordered the male officer beside her.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, walking over and rummaging through the man's pockets. Some of the items he found were strange. "Sorry ma'am. No ID at all. Not even a wallet... unless you count a small bag here." He opens it, and gasps, "Filled with gold coins?"

Jenny's eyes now narrow.

"Take him to the Police Station, and make sure he gets a full cavity search. We can never be too careful. He could be an agent of those Dealers that took over the Rocket and Galactic territories."

The man yelled, kicking and flailing, but he gets a billy club over the head to stun him, allowing the two Machoke to drag him off.

"Don't worry folks. Situation is under control," Jenny announces.

Everybody returns to normal life putting behind that strange display of the weirdo in robes as he's dragged off. By the time Severus regained sentient thought, his struggles earned him a rough handling by the Machoke up to the point he's roughly thrown into his jail cell with another tall burly man. Said man looked to be part of a rough biker group; he wore leather jacket, pants, ripped cloth undershirt, and was sporting a five spike Mohawk.

Yeah... poor Snape...

* * *

**Next chapter we return to Pokemon Battling action.**

**Pokémon** (Nickname/Gender)**:** Mienshao / Tifa (Female)  
**Abilities** (Hidden)**:** Inner Focus / Reckless  
**Moves:** Acrobatics, Force Palm, Stone Edge, Aura Sphere, Jump Kick, Swift, Rock Smash, Bone Rush

**Mienshao is one of my favorite fighting-type Pokémon and it can be a slight difficult to train a Mienshao with the right balance of moves but when you do it can be a very useful Pokémon in your team. Especially since Mienshao CAN legally use Aura Sphere, a move made famous by Lucario.**

**BTW, who else has heard of the in-develop Pokémon X and Y versions? ****The sixth generation of the games goes by letters instead of colors, and is in ALL 3D****. And this coming from a writer who is fully immersed in Generation Five now has to get used to Generation Six. Hope it goes well in the future for X and Y. I'm already in love with Fennekin, but I pray to god the creators make Fennekin's third stage of its evolution a Fire/Psychic dual-type.  
**


End file.
